


Bitch

by chararii



Category: Naruto
Genre: All the warnings, Biting, Blood, Cheating, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, Painful Sex, Painplay, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Yes that is my excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/pseuds/chararii
Summary: “Last time you were drunk. Decided you like the way I fuck you enough to come back for more?”Tsume, Kushina, and a need that nobody else can satisfy.
Relationships: Inuzuka Tsume/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Trick 'r Treat: A N@ruto Kink Meme hosted by the Naruto Femslash Server





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkward_devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_devil/gifts).



> My first smut ever and it is... this. Well. /laughs nervously. I swear I don't need help.
> 
> It's a prompt fill and catch me using that as excuse.

“You again, huh?” Kushina averted her eyes and nervously shuffled in place, rubbing her sweaty palms against the cloth of her dress. The woman in front of her leaned against the door frame, arms crossed in front of her chest, waiting for Kushina to speak up.

“Y...yes,” she murmured, still unable to meet the other's eyes. An amused snort came from her throat and Kushina flinched. A gust of cold air brushed against her skin, causing her to shiver.

“Come inside then.” The older woman stepped to the side and, eager to get out of the cold, Kushina hurried inside and sighed in relief at the change in temperature.

“Hana and Kiba?” she asked, thinking about her own baby back at home and her husband who took care of- She shook her head, then turned around and for the first time since she appeared in front of Tsume's door, smiled at the Inuzuka.

“With their dad,” the matriarch replied and marched towards the kitchen, Kushina right behind her. They didn't exchange any words and a few minutes later, Kushina accepted the warm cup of tea Tsume handed her. Sipping on it, she kept sneaking glances at the Inuzuka who seemed more amused with every time their eyes met.

“Last time you were drunk. Decided you like the way I fuck you enough to come back for more?” Kushina spat out her tea and coughed violently, accompanied by the Inuzuka's wild cackling. She accepted the tissue the other woman handed her and dried her hands, her face now almost as red as her hair.

“Can't help you if I don't know what you want.” Kushina cleared her throat and fumbled with her hands before finally daring to look at the Inuzuka once more.

“...yes,” she whispered and was completely caught off-guard when Tsume's flat palm suddenly connected with her cheek with a resounding crack. Kushina's head snapped around as pain bloomed on her skin. A faint cry escaped her lips and she took a few seconds to breathe before looking up, fire in her eyes.

“There it is,” Tsume positively crooned and stalked closer like an animal, sharp claws spread, pointed canines on full display. Kushina stilled, muscles tense, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

“You know what I do to bitches like you?” the Inuzuka growled as she came closer, every single lean muscle on full display, brimming with strength and barely constrained violence.

“I put them back in their place.” Faster than Kushina could react, a hand grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged her closer. Kushina hissed and growled, reached for Tsume's arms to scratch at them but before she could even attempt to fight her, was thrown into the opposite wall.

A pained groan escaped her throat as her back met rough stone. She slid to the floor and breathed once, twice, then stared right in Tsume's eyes. With a howl, she lunged forwards, hands balled to fists, ready to fight. Kushina didn't stand a chance. The Inuzuka caught her by the collar of her dress and brought her down on the floor, pinned her in place with her much stronger body.

Kushina had retired once she had given birth to Naruto. Tsume was an amazon, a warrior, and those of her clan never settled down. Their faces were nary a breath apart and while the Inuzuka was calm and collected, the only hint of her wildness showing in her eyes, Kushina's chest rose and fell heavily, insides set alight by her red hot temper.

“Pitiful. You're not even trying,” Tsume drawled and effortlessly held Kushina down when she attempted to throw her off. The Inuzuka looked _bored_ and something about it sent Kushina in an indescribable fit of rage. She struggled and sunk her nails into her flesh until she drew blood, bared her teeth ready to bite when the Inuzuka beat her to it.

“Fuck,” she cursed and automatically stopped struggling. Sharp canines sank into the flesh of her neck and the pain went straight down to the space between her legs. Kushina arched her back and curled her toes, nails grasping the back of Tsume's shirt.

“Good bitch,” the Inuzuka growled and Kushina couldn't keep the moan that was begging to escape her throat inside anymore. She shouldn't be reacting like this, heavens she shouldn't even be here, but after that damnable first time where she had practically thrown herself at Tsume in her drunken stupor, Kushina hadn't been able to _stop thinking about it_.

Tsume had taken her, dragged her into the restroom, silenced her with one hand while her teeth left marks all over her body and her fingers clawed at her insides. She'd bled, she'd cried, she'd _come_. Kushina had drowned in shame, hadn't been able to look at her husband for days, days in which she had fucked herself mercilessly but nothing she'd done, nothing she _could_ have done, had come even close to the way Tsume had taken and fucking ruined her.

“You thinking about me? About how I took you? Wife of the Hokage, beloved Uzumaki... to me you're nothing but a dog. And that's just how I'm going to treat you.” Kushina whimpered, jerked her lower body, and spread her legs. Every single word, every growl, even the way Tsume looked at her. She couldn't fucking take it.

“Stay down,” Tsume demanded and Kushina obeyed, keening at the loss of contact when the other woman got to her feet, pressed her foot onto her stomach to keep her in place. Kushina watched, hungry and fascinated as Tsume removed the clasps of her leather armor. Bit by bitt he thing came undone until it fell to the floor with a heavy thump and Kushina's mouth ran dry.

“No shirt...,” she breathed, then gasped when Tsume pressed down on her, dug her foot into her stomach to silence her.

“Quiet.” Kushina breathed heavily, eyes stuck on Tsume's small alert dark nipples, her firm breasts that were so unlike her own fuller but heavier ones and she longed to reach out and touch-

“If you don't behave I'm going to put you down.” Kushina blinked and realised that she had moved her arms, fingers twitching and quickly pulled them back. Tsume stared for a second in which Kushina did little more than breathe, not daring to shift even slightly.

“Good girl.” One hand reached down to unbutton her pants and Kushina stared, biting her lip until it bled, the heat inside her body slowly becoming unbearable. Brown cloth dropped and revealed strong toned legs, scarred tanned skin and-

“Show me how good a bitch you are,” Tsume rasped and went on her knees, positioning herself right on top of Kushina's face. Almost greedily, she reached for the woman's hips only to have her hands slapped away. Sharp nails dug themselves into her scalp and pulled her hair. Kushina hissed in pain and cried out when Tsume tugged even harder and banged her head against the floor.

“You only get to touch me when I allow you to. Now, do as I told you.” Kushina whimpered, moisture in her eyes but nodded once and dipped her tongue between Tsume's folds. Her attempts were clumsy and inexperienced. The last time Tsume had fucked _her_ and Kushina had never been with a woman before, the few times she had experimented with Mikoto back when they were teens had never gone beyond chaste kisses.

Tsume pulled at her hair again so Kushina sped up her movements, turning slow languid strokes of her tongue into quick and rushed licks. Above her, Tsume rocked her hips against her face until Kushina could no longer breathe properly. Wetness clung to her face, ran down her chin but Kushina never stopped even as her tongue began to hurt and her jaw went numb.

“Is that all you've got? Pathetic.” Kushina's cheeks burned in embarrassment. The sheer dismissiveness, the coldness, Tsume wasn't even _affected_ -

Her temper flared and in a move of defiance, Kushina raised her hands and grabbed Tsume's hips, ready to flip her over and _show her-_

“Oh no, you fucking don't.” Kushina yelped when Tsume shifted backwards, still holding onto her hair and pulled so harshly a cry of pain escaped her throat. A foot dug itself into her side and slipped her over. Kushina attempted to struggle but her efforts were fruitless. Her cheek was pressed against the floor and she only barely managed to turn her head to the side so she could breathe.

“You fucking asked for it,” Tsume growled, leaving Kushina barely any time at all to adjust before the hand that was not holding her down grabbed the cloth of her dress and _tore_. The fabric ripped apart, exposing Kushina's bare ass to the air.

“Wanton little bitch.” The words sent a jolt through her body, straight to her cunt and Kushina whimpered as sharp caws raked her soft unblemished skin. Tsume smacked her ass, hard, again and again until Kushina's cheek was a fierce red and the insides of her thighs wet and sticky. She arched her back, couldn't control her own body as she tilted her hips in the hopes the Inuzuka would take advantage-

“Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you, hm? _Do you_?!” Tears of frustration ran down Kushina's cheeks as she nodded desperately, aching for the woman to bury her fingers inside her cunt and turn her into a sobbing mess-

“I want to hear you say it,” Tsume hissed and pulled Kushina's head upwards, mouth close to her ear.

“Say it!” Her fangs sank into the shell of Kushina's ear but she didn't even feel the pain, barely registered the sting, consumed by sheer frantic need.

“P- please. Please... Tsume...” Her voice broke and gave out and Kushina rubbed her thighs against each other, restless and driven out of her mind. She needed her, she needed her now and she couldn't take it anymore-

“Please Tsume, _what_?” Kushina whimpered.

“Please... fuck me...” Suddenly and without warning the hold on her hair was gone and Kushina's head dropped onto the floor, colliding with polished wood. Tears poured from her eyes but she had no opportunity to focus on the agony. Tsume's palm hit her ass one last time, claws splitting her skin and leaving a thin trail of blood behind before the same claws forced her thighs apart and rammed inside her soppy cunt.

Kushina shrieked and cried, arched her back as Tsume drove her fingers as far inside her pussy as she could, not minding the sharpness of her nails, even dragging them alongside her insides. Her nails scratched the wooden floor but she arched her hips towards the woman, overcome by this twisted combination of pleasure and pain she shouldn't enjoy, didn't _want_ to enjoy but it was here and so was she and _this was what she fucking needed_ -

“You like that, huh?” Kushina nodded frantically, terrified that if she didn't Tsume would stop-

“That's where you belong. On the floor with your legs spread like the desperate needy dog you are. Filthy and beaten into submission.” Kushina moaned loudly and spread her legs even further and Tsume's fingers worked her, harsh and without mercy as her thumb rubbed circles over her clit, bringing her closer and closer to an end she craved like a starving woman-

“You fool them with your neat dresses and your pretty smiles but deep down you just want to be pushed down in the dirt and taken until you bleed and cry.” She whimpered and tried to get on her knees to get even closer but Tsume pressed her onto the floor, didn't let her and Kushina couldn't take it anymore-

“What are you, Uzumaki. What are you.” Tsume's fingers sped up, pushed harder and faster and Kushina couldn't think, couldn't see, mindlessly clawed at nothing-

“WHAT ARE YOU?!”

“A BITCH!” With one final damning push, Tsume sent her over the edge. Kushina cried out as her orgasm crashed over her like a violent wave, pulling her down and down until she drowned. Her legs quivered as sparks ran through her body, causing her fingers to twitch, her breath to come fast and shallow-

She collapsed onto the floor, didn't notice the fingers leaving her cunt, felt little more than the dull ache and silence that thrummed in her ears, the calm that settled over her entire being, the void that was closing in on her.

“Good girl,” Tsume crooned but Kushina barely heard her. Hands that were now infinitely more gentle combed through her hair and pulled a blanket over her lower body, mindful of the open wounds. As the seconds passed Kushina's breath evened out and her eyes fluttered shut as she surrendered to the numbness, the calm after the storm, the _peace._

Moments later, she was fast asleep.

“Ah! Kushina! How was your sleepover?” With a smile, Kushina placed the grocery bags on the counter and bowed down to kiss her husband on the cheek.

“It was nice. It's been a while since I last spent some time with Tsume,” she replied and threaded her fingers through the soft tuft of blonde hair on Naruto's head.

“If you want I can arrange for Shikaku to take care of some minor affairs. Then I can watch Naruto and you have more time for your friends,” Minato offered. Kushina watched him and smiled softly, falling in love with him all over again.

“Don't worry about it. I enjoy spending time with you more.” A faint blush rose on the blonde's cheeks. He coughed and averted his eyes, once more focusing on the scroll in front of him.

“I love you.” He stopped and looked up, eyes widened slightly, caught-off by her sudden declaration. They stared at one another for what could be seconds or minutes until Minato tilted his head to the side and replied:

“I love you too.” Kushina chuckled before turning around and putting away all the food she bought. Later that night, when they went to bed and she curled into her husband, she found herself thinking about blonde hair and blue eyes, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. Haha. Help.


End file.
